


Sirica's Ocean Body

by Superbabs



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Inflation, water bloat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs
Summary: Sirica decides to take a challenge of drinking lots and lots of water





	Sirica's Ocean Body

Sirica heard about how Tiff drank enough water to fill the entire front courtyard of Castle Dedede, but Sirica decided to join another competition. There, Sirica saw a Cappy wave his arms and say, "See how much water you can drink without spitting it all out! Whoever can accomplish this feat will be awarded a medal!"

Sirica thought to herself, A medal, huh? Mother had won medals before she fought Kirisakin, so I should win one to continue the tradition...

Sirica approached the Cappy and said, "I accept your challenge, sir!"

The Cappy said, "Well, young lady, here's how it works: You must drink from ALL these bottles of water without spewing it out of your mouth like a fountain. If you spew the water out, you lose. But, if you manage to hold all the water in, you'll earn yourself a medal."

Sirica said, "Drinking bottles of water, huh? Fair enough!"

Soon, Sirica began to drink from the first bottle of water until it was empty, then drank a second one, then a third, then a fourth. As she continued drinking bottles of water, her body began to swell up like a water balloon. Her body wobbled and jiggled and sloshed as she kept drinking more and more bottles of water. She kept drinking and drinking, bloating and bloating, and sloshing and sloshing. Soon, she could barely reach the bottles of water, so the Cappy gave them to her one at a time, then two at a time, then four, and so on...

After a few hours had passed, all of the bottles of water were emptied, and Sirica was a huge orange-and-white water balloon with puffy cheeks. The Cappy presented her with a medal, which he placed on her neck (or lack thereof) as he said, "This young lady has accomplished the feat of drinking every bottle of water without spewing it all out!"

Sirica had a glazed, but happy, look on her face as she said, "Thank you all for watching me accomplish this feat. Now, I must leave."

Sirica began to waddle, her water-filled body sloshing and jiggling as she moved. Pretty soon, she let out a short burp, then blushed and said, "Excuse me!"

And so, Sirica began waddling, sloshing, and burping all the way back to Dream Land...

The End.


End file.
